One more Marauder
by MiiruChan
Summary: this is the story about one girl, Mira Lupin, who got in the Marauder, she is a cute girl with good looking, and with good girl, but don't be controlled by her face, she is actually a very naughty person, just like the others from Marauder


Miiru : hello minna! yeah this is the new story! I got inspiration from doodles I draw at school, oh yeah for the story, takes time yeah, when James and Sirius is still in hogwarts

Sirius : oh I'm back to action, oh yeah do we have pairing?

Miiru : humm, let me think, I think not

Sirius : lol, okay then, Miiru doesn't own Harry Potter, but she owns Mira Lupin~

Miiru : oh yeah announcement! I already decided who is my favorite character now~

Sirius : eeeh? who? me right?

Miiru : just find out at the end of the chapter! enjoy minna!

* * *

"Sirius, who is this girl?" Harry pointing at the girl in "marauders" photo

"ooh, she is the only girl in marauders, she is younger than us,"

"eh? she is from black family?"

"no, she is Remus' cousin"

"eh? really?"

"yeah''

"but why I don't know her? she must be at the Marauders map"

"she died when we fight Voldemort, then.. everyone lose their memories about her, after we created the map, we remembered about her, all about her"

"I'm so sorry"

"no need to say sorry, want to know the story?"

"yeah!"

"okay then.."

* * *

long time ago, where I, _Sirius _still in the 2nd year at Hogwarts, we, the Marauders take a seat in front, because Remus ask for it

"guys, let take the seat there" Remus pointing the front chairs

"eh?"

"yeah, I want you to meet, my sis- I mean my cousin"

"eh? your cousin?"

"yeah, she is younger than us o course, but a very talented witch"

"which one?" James really excited

"her name is Mira Lupin, just wait"

"okay then" we wait until...

"Mira Lupin" her name is called! then we see a girl, who have a long hair, a pitch black-haired, and gray eyes, wait, that girl looked like... someone comes from black family

"uhm, sorry, but I called Mira Lupin, not you girl" professor Mcgonagall said

"I'm Mira Lupin!" she got angry, so cute!

"b-but, I'm sure you are from black family"

"I'm not!" then she go sat at the chair

"humm, this is a weird one, humm, okay then.. Gryffindor!" we clapped our hands and wait her to sit next to Remus

"ugh, I'm relieved.. " that black-haired girl said

"Mira! I know you will take place at Gryffindor"

"ahahha, thanks Remus"

"so, this is the Marauders I told you before, this one is Sirius Black, this one is James Potter, they are the founders"

"nice to meet you! I'm Mira Lupin,"

"nice to meet you too"

"and this is Peter Pettigrew "

"I want to join!" Mira said

"accept her, don't take easy on her, she is actually.. very bad person" Remus whispered

"ahhah, yeah, Remus told me everything about the Marauders, I really want to join!"

"okay then we accept you" James accept her, of course I accept too

"thanks James, Sirius" she smiled, ugh so cute!

"btw Mira, you sit here" said James he pointed his finger beside me

"eh why?"

"because you two looks like brother and sister!"

"me, and Sirius?"

"yeah!" then she move and sit next to me

"look!" James smiled

"yeah, I'm relieved that she have long hair, if she cut it, she will actually looked like.. Sirius"

"ahahah, cute!"

"well now, let's eat" Remus said

"yeah!"

after times passed, and I already at 5th year

"ahahha, that's true Sirius! you got a very funny jokes!" our relationship become more and more good, especially me and her, yeah, even many person said that we are a couple

"for all the funny jokes, just leave it for me!"

"ahhaha, yeah Sirius you are so funny! not like that person" she point Remus

"you !" Remus looked angry, of course

"oh yeah James, let's do it"

"yeah, let's go" we want to bully, you know right, Snape

"well then I'm going with my a-ni-ma-gus~" her Animagus form is a, yeah black eagle, when she first form it, she looked like raven

"well then, good bye James, Peter, Remus!" I use my animagus form and run chasing her

"wait we are going too!" we spend our really precious time together

* * *

"who is her name in marauders?" Harry asked

"raven, with the gray eyes"

"ooh, suits her!"

"yeah, well let's continue"

* * *

"well... I think I must cut my hair" suddenly Mira thinks about it

"wait wait wait!, you want to cut that good-pitch black-very long- hair?" Remus shocked

"well.. you know this is bothering me, it's too long, that I'm too lazy to take care of my hair"

"hmmmm..." the four of us thinking, of course we must search the solution, after all, every girl is envy her good-pitch black-very long- hair, and of course, it's funny to see the girls from Slytherin is full of anger because her good hair

"well.. how about, we take care of your hair?" said James after thinking for minutes

"well that's true, you can go to the recreation room in the morning after you ready"

"yeah, you must not cut your hair!" Remus looked angry

"okay, okay, so we must wake up early?"

"yeah."

"well, the four of you decided, who agree hands up" Raven, I mean Mira said, I agree of course, I want every girl envy her, that's so funny, then the four of use agree, and well tomorrow morning

"well.. I think we must tie your hair, or braid it"

"hmm.. well, it will looks refreshing if she tie her hair in ponytail style, a really high ponytail" Remus said, while of course comb her hair

"yeah that's true, well, today we tie her hair"

"yeah" and we all, do our best to tie it

"finished!"

"wow you all are really talented" she give us compliment

"thanks, yeah of course, I want to look how is people reacting with your hair, because you know.. you are popular"

"I'm not popular"

"you are popular, really, most of the boys in our class got an eye for you"

"well, I don't care about them, I have you all" she smiled

"ahahha, of course, and all the girls envy you"

"why?"

"of course, first is your hair, second is.. you always get together with us, and we are popular, you know"

"you all are popular? liar" always cruel, but of course she is funny, and we all laugh at it, we come to eat breakfast, and everyone stares at Raven's new hairstyle, she always let it be before

"look, everybody is looking at you"

"maybe they think I'm weird, should I opened up this ponytail?"

"no!" the four of us screams

"well, I like that ponytail Mira" someone sit beside Mira said that

"oh really? thanks, but say thanks for all the people who take care of my hair" she said, while pointing at the marauders

"yeah.. said thanks to use, the great Marauder!" we laugh, after we finished breakfast, she fly with my Animagus form, because the girls keep glaring at her, the four of us catch her and bring her to her class.. Prof. Mcgonagall class

"sorry she is late Professor, well, go, met us at the passages in break time" James whispered

"roger sir!"

* * *

Miiru : well of course, this is not the end! wait for the next chapter~, thanks for reading ^^

Sirius : oi oi, tell us about your favorite character!

James : yeah! tell us!

Miiru : well then.. fourth place is... Remus Lupin! congratulation Remus, here your trophy and your certificate

Remus : eh? me? thanks Miiru!

Miiru : third place is... Severus Snape!congrats Severus, here, your trophy! and the certificate, and the medal

Severus : exactly as I predicted! thanks Miiru

Miiru : Second place is... James Potter! congratulation you couple, here, the trophy, the certificate, the medal, and the coat you asked for !

James, awww thanks Miiru, well I and Severus are always together!

Miiru : that's why I ship you two, well then... first place is... Sirius Black! here Sirius, your trophy, certificate, medal, and.. your gifts!

Sirius : e-eh? really me?

Miiru : yeah, because you are brave, after I read the 5th book of Harry Potter, you become my favorite, congratulations Sirius!

Sirius : thanks miiru!


End file.
